russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s New Shows and Revamped Schedule to Watch This January 2014
January 25, 2014 Relive the glory days of IBC-13 was the No. 1 during the 70’s and 80’s (as well as in the 90’s), there were a lot of advertisers. Truly, the “masa” TV station since it majority of those who watching IBC are the masses. In celebration of its 54th year of Philippine television as the government-sequestered TV network IBC-13, the undisputed No. 3 station in the country, is revitalizing its present programming era under the leadership of chairman Jose Avellana as the network decided to change the network’s programming approach, we make sure that it will continue to dominate the charts, like the two leading networks are ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the business unit head of IBC-13 handled the producion of entertainment programs – drama, fantasy and comedy, talk shows, variety, game and reality. IBC-13 is strengthening its programming for children as they introducing Nicelodeon block beginning January 25: Rugrats (Saturday 7:30 a.m.), SpongeBob SquarePants (Satruday and Sunday 8 a.m. and Monday to Friday 10:30 a.m.), The Fairly OddParents (Saturday 8:30 a.m. and Monday to Friday 4 p.m.) and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Sunday 8:30 a.m.) while devoted for the popular children's educational program KapinoyLand every Saturday at 3:30 p.m. Three brand new shows premiered on the Kapinoy network today. APO Tanghali Na!, hosted by the return of APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo), Tasya Fantasya and Love Notes, hosted by Joe D'Mango, while Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? retained at 6:00 p.m., and Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. are moving to 9:00 p.m. and 9:45 p.m. Starting today at 12:00 noon, the new-revamped noontime show paved the way for a revamped programming lineup on IBC-13. APO Tanghali Na! marks the return of APO Hiking Society after 3 years. They joined by Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Brod Pete. And as part of that changing on Saturday nights, the much-awaited fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya airs every Saturday at 7:00 p.m. This will be the first episode Rapunzel, featuring the loveteam Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. A returning drama anthology Love Notes marks the love adviser and popular DJ radio personaliy Joe D'Mango return on TV after 13 years, will be aired on Saturdays after Tasya Fantasya. It will answer to compete against ABS-CBN’s MMK: Ang Tahanan Mo and GMA’s Magpakailanman are in the same timeslot starting this Saturday from 8:00 to 9:00 p.m. As the romantic love stories featuring television’s rising young talents and love-teams will be featured through letter senders, with its premiere episode titled Love at First Sight, featuring Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano as the grand winner and Diego Loyzaga as the 1st runner-up. The longest-running and top-rated gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saurdays 9:45 p.m.) continues to be the mother of all gag shows on Philippine TV, topbilled by Joey de Leon with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Melanie Marquez, Yam Concepcio and Maui Taylor, and the addition of Sam Pinto and Candy Pangilinan. Another hit game show is The Million Second Quiz, hosted by Robi Domingo, will be aired tomorrow on Sunday at 7:00 p.m.(January 26), while the Viva-produced top-rating reality singing search Born to be a Superstar moved to its new timeslot at 8:00 p.m. Aside from that, mall viewers who watched for PBA. In the past 4 years airing on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday as a four-times-a-week schedule, it now airs at 8:30 p.m. on Wednesday and Friday, as the timeslot vacated into the 7:45 p.m. slot for the fantasy series about mermaid Janella in Wonderland. It also airs every Saturday and Sunday primetime. Here is the new IBC's Saturday primetime sked starting Saturday (January 25): :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6:00 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :7:00 am – Kamen Rider Fourze (Premiere) :7:30 am – Rugrats (Premiere) :8:00 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (Premiere) :8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents (Premiere) :9:00 am – Tukaan :10:00 am – NBA :12:00 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Premiere) :3:00 pm – Cooltura :3:30 pm – KapinoyLand :4:00 pm – PBA :6:00 pm – Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :7:00 pm – Tasya Fantasya (Premiere) :8:00 pm – Love Notes (Premiere) :9:00 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (New Timeslot) :9:45 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (New Timeslot) :10:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (New Timeslot) :11:15 pm – Bitag (New Timeslot) :12:00 mn – Home Shopping Network As for the rest of Sunday’s lineup, here they are as follows (beginning January 26): :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:00 am – Kerygma TV :7:00 am – Family TV Mass :8:00 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (Premiere) :8:30 am – The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Premiere) :9:00 am – Chinatown TV :10:00 am – Janella in Wonderland Marathon :12:15 pm – It's Partytime :3:00 pm – PBA :7:00 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Premiere) :8:00 pm – Born to be a Superstar (New Timeslot) :9:00 pm – Abra Gayuma (New Timeslot) :9:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (New Timeslot) :10:15 pm – Sunday Sinemaks (New Timeslot) :12:15 am – El Shaddai By January 27, the new morning show called Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premieres at 5:00 to 8:00 a.m. It is hosted by Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien. In the process of expanding a primetime revamp like other networks airing nightly fantasy and drama series, last January 6, the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (weeknights 7:45 p.m.), topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale Janella, which will given the fantaserye battle in rival networks tough competition as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye, it will further strengthen IBC-13’s weeknight primetime lineup, The new weekday lineup is as follows (beginning January 27): :4:00 am – The Gospel of the Kingdom :5:00 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Premiere) :8:00 am – Joey & Teysi (New Timeslot) :9:00 am – Ghost Fighter :9:30 am – Kirarin :10:00 am – Winx Club :10:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (Premiere) :11:00 am – Showbiz Star :11:30 am – TODAS Kids :12:00 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Premiere) :2:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :4:00 pm – The Fairly OddParents (Premiere) :4:30 pm – Love Keeps Going (Last 5 Nights) (M-T-Th)/PBA (W-F) :5:30 pm – Noli Me Tangere (rerun) (M-T-Th) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm – Viva Box Office (VBO) (M-T-Th)/PBA (W-F) :10:30 pm – Glory Jane :11:00 pm – News Team 13 :11:45 pm – Report Kay Boss! (M)/Forum ni Randy (T)/Good Take (W)/Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Th)/Snooky (F) :12:15 am – Home Shopping Network Still to come for the Kapinoy network are: *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' - the primetime melodrama series topbilled by Cristine Reyes, along with Cesar Montano, Onemig Bondoc and Maxene Magalona. *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' - the feel-good habit Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show for teens, yuppies and kids. Hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their co-hosts and performances of today's hottest young stars will gave ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. *''Friends 4Ever'' - a first-ever teen drama series starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. *''CelebrityDATCom'' - the Sunday showbiz-oriented talk show hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. *''Dingdong n' Lani'' - the musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha. *''Anna Luna'' - The remake of 90's classic soap opera, topbilled by Abby Bautista as the title role. *''Hell's Kitchen'', the Philippine version of the American reality cooking competition hosted by Chef Rob Pengson. *''Only Me and You'' - the romantic comedy-light drama topbilled by the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. This is definitely a good start for IBC-13 in 2014 by remaining a third player. That said, expect the network to plug in more holes as the weeks go on, as they look to stabilize their programming lineup for this year.